Unless otherwise indicated herein, the elements described in this section are not prior art to the claims and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many products (e.g., televisions, refrigerators and vehicles) have to be repaired from time to time. In many cases, a repair shop prepares a repair order (RO) regarding a product to be repaired. Preferably, the information entered onto an RO is written clearly and is complete. An RO prepared in that manner can be useful for informing a repair technician why repair of the product has been requested, for tracking labor and parts costs associated with repairing the product, and for informing the product owner about the repairs carried out and the various costs associated with those repairs.
Quite often however, the information on an RO is entered using a free-form text field of a service tool or by hand. The information entered using a free-form text field or by hand can include one or more unstructured or non-standard terms, which can be incomplete, unclear, or incomplete and unclear. The reasons for recording an unstructured or non-standard term onto an RO could include but are not limited to poor penmanship, use of improper jargon, incorrect or incomplete understanding of the product and repairs, or rushing to complete the RO.
In some situations, a repair technician can operate more efficiently if he or she is aware of repair information regarding a product the repair technician is repairing. Repair orders (ROs) can be useful for generating repair information. An author of repair information has to put forth more effort and spend more time trying to gain an understanding of an RO with unstructured or non-standard terms as compared to an RO that is written clearly and completely. It is desirable to lessen the burden of authors generating repair tips and other content based on ROs, especially ROs comprising one or more unstructured or non-standard terms.